


Late Night Talks

by justanothergirlwithaphone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multiverse - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Coping, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergirlwithaphone/pseuds/justanothergirlwithaphone
Summary: Peter Parker is having a heartfelt talk with his mentor, parental figure, Tony Stark late at night.





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> I’m sorry.  
> First one-shot.  
> You should check out my other works if you hate/like this one.  
> Leave a comment!

“Mr Stark, do you think multiverse really exist?”

“Uhmm, maybe.”

“Do you think I would still be Spider-Man in the other universe?”

“Depends if you get bitten by a radioactive spider or not.”

“I wouldn’t have known you then.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, you found me at first cause I am Spider-Man, not Peter Parker, y’know? So, if in another universe, I’m not Spider-Man, then we wouldn’t have met.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m glad I’m in this universe then. I get to know THE Tony Stark.”

“Sure you are.”

“Mr Stark, if you can have one wish, what would it be?”

“For those I care about to be happy and safe.”

“How about if you can have two wishes?”

“Probably not to have alien attacks on earth.”

“You’re not going to use the wish for yourself?”

“Like what?”

“Maybe have the ability to teleport, or super healing ability, you know useful in battles and stuffs. Or maybe leading a normal life seems kinda nice too.” 

“Pete, you’re talking to Tony Stark here. Normal isn’t in my dictionary.” 

“I guess. But isn’t it tiring though, always having to look out for everybody, having to put so much responsibilities on yourself.” 

“That’s part of the job kid.”

“If I have two wish, my first wish would be to end world hunger.”

“The second?”

“Hmm, I would wish that Tony Stark would take care of himself more and give more credits to himself.”

“Hey, I do take care of myself. And trust me, people would say I give too much credits to myself.”

“Yeah? How much sleep did you get for the past week? When is the last time you have a healthy meal? Do you even exercise?”

“No, I— you know what, point taken. I’m not living up to your ‘healthy lifestyle’ kinda thing, but I’m walking and talking, so, yeah, I’m fine kid.” 

“Exactly why I would make that wish.”

“You should wish for something like unlimited Star Wars Lego sets, not that lame wish.” 

“I would wish that my parents and Ben were alive, but I don’t know how that would turn out. I mean I have May and you now, and I’m grateful really. You guys are every inch of ‘parental figure’ any parents could be, not to sound cheesy or anything.” 

“Wow.”

“Mr Stark, do you think my parents would be alive in some of those other universe?”

“Yeah, yeah I think they would.”

“Hmm. Okay.”

“You should head to bed now, Pete. It’s already 2:00a.m.”

“Okay. Night, Mr Stark.”

“Night.”

Peter turned off his computer. His self-generated voice simulator of Tony Stark seems to be working well. Not perfect, but at least it has Tony’s voice. 

A less talkative, less lively, less narcissistic, less of everything, Tony Stark.

Peter knows the responses he get wasn’t from the real Tony, that it’s all part of the programming, but it would suffice for now. 

For now.

“Sweet dreams Mr Stark, I will work on you again tomorrow. Promise.”


End file.
